Scars On The Heart
by Silly Kitty Cat
Summary: Leah's memories as she is protecting the Cullen's in Breaking Dawn.


**Scars On The Heart**

"_Hey, Leah, can I talk to you?" I looked up to see Sam standing over me, his fingers twisting nervously, biting his bottom lip, eyes downcast._

"_Sure. What's up?" I could feel butterflies in my stomach. Sam looked so nervous. He sat down, sitting away from me. I moved to touch his arm, but he shied away. I looked at him in surprise._

"_Leah, I have something to tell you. Something important." I felt my heartbeat speed up, pumping fast._

"_What?"_

"_We...we have to break up," he said quickly, not looking at me._

"_What?" I couldn't understand what he said. Break up? Why? Sure, he'd been avoiding me lately, but we loved each other. Didn't we?_

"_I love you, but, I also love Emily more." I sat there, confusion all over my face, his words not registering in my brain._

"_Wait, as in, my cousin, Emily?"_

"_I know it's hard to believe, but, it's like she's my soul mate. I feel as if she is perfect for me. It's like we were made for each other. She is my life." Finally, he looked up at me, pain in his eyes. I felt fury flying throughout my body._

"_Love her? You've known her for five minutes!" I hissed. Emily had only just arrived here in La Push. I'd been excited about her arrival. Sure, mom was easy to talk to, but I couldn't talk to her about Sam, while I could to Emily._

"_I'm sorry, Leah. I want you to know that I do love you, but..."_

"_Just shut the hell up!" I screamed at him and jumped up. Tears began to gather in my eyes, pricking my eyes as I tried to stop them falling. Sam half stood up, making movements to hug me. I stepped back._

"_Leah." His voice was full of pain and sadness. The _

"_Leave me alone," I gasped. I let the tears roll escape. They rolled down, blurring my vision slightly._

"_Leah," Sam repeated, moving forwards, his hands inches away from my arms. I gasped and moved backwards again, before turning and running._

"_Leah!" I could hear Sam yelling behind me, his feet pounding on the ground as he ran after me. I let out a huge sob and ran faster, trying to get away. I'd always been faster than Sam._

"_I'm sorry!" I heard him yell as his feet finally slowed and stopped. I kept running on and on, until I reached the edge of a cliff where Sam had cliff dived before. His words were on repeat on my mind. '"I love you, but I love Emily more."'_

_I sank down on the rock, crying for him, crying for my loss._

_

* * *

_

My eyes sprung open, and I gasped. I felt the wet tear tracks on my face. Hurriedly, I wiped them off, hoping that Seth wasn't around. My stomach rumbled, and I sighed. I changed into a wolf, remembering how painful it had been the first time. And to find out that Sam was one too! That was just the cherry on top of the freaking icing covered cake.

* * *

_I'd been feeling weird all day. Mom had kept been looking at me funny ever since she took my temperature. 103. I was feeling fine, but her stares were just too irritating._

"_I'm going for a walk," I muttered, getting up and leaving. Mom said something at me, but I never heard. I wasn't listening._

_I made my way towards the beach, kicking the sand as I went, ignoring the bits that went in my shoes. I sat down on one of the wooden logs that we used when we had parties down here. The smell of the see was floating around in the air. I just sat there, staring at the sea, getting lost in the patterns, when the sound of two people laughing brought me back to the present._

_I tore my gaze away from the sea to see that it was Sam and Emily. I felt the familiar pain around my heart as I saw their hands clasped together. Fury and upset filled me. I hated Emily. How could Sam have ever fallen for her? I stared at her, feeling hatred growing. Her scarred face was laughing as Sam picked her up, her head falling back in laughter as he pretended to drop her in the sea. I began to shake, feeling angry right to the very core. Then, Sam kissed her on her scarred mouth, her arms going around his neck. I let out a wail of despair and got up, taking off running, shaking as the pain tore at my heart, eating it, destroying it._

"_Leah," Sam gasped, having only just noticed that I was there. I continued running until I hit the woods, my feet getting snagged by brambles and tree roots that I couldn't see._

_I stopped running. Something was wrong. I was shaking so badly. The feeling at the core of me was red hot. I gasped as it exploded. I registered the sounds of my clothes ripping. My body felt strange. It was changing; hair was growing on it at an amazing rate. I whimpered and fell to the ground. Finally, I stopped shaking, and lay there in terror._

'_Dude, we've got another one.'_

'_We need Sam. Where the hell is he?'_

'_Who is it?'_

_Voices. I was hearing freaking voices now. I whimpered and tried to curl up tighter into a ball, but I couldn't. I looked down to see that I was no longer human._

_Leaves rustled and I whimpered as a huge shape came out. It looked huge! Could it possibly be...? There were rumours of a giant bear going around, killing people, but this bear was huge! And it looked almost wolf-like. Its black eyes stared right at me._

'_Leah? Is that you?' I heard Jacob Black's voice in my mind. Jacob Black. He was just a kid. Two more wolves joined the first one, their pelts standing up a little bit._

'_Dude. Sam is gonna go mental at this,' another voice said. I tried to speak, but it came out as a small bark. My eyes widened, as my brain tried to register what was going on. There were a million and one different voices in my head, all saying different things._

_Just then, a large black wolf, easily the largest despite the russet one coming close, came into view, staring at me in amazement._

'_Leah?' Sam's voice stood out in the numerous voices in my head. I let out a small whimper._

'_Leah, it's alright, we know what you're going through.' The largest wolf came forward, pressing his nose against my fur, trying to encourage me to stand up._

'_Stand up, Leah.'_

'_What am I?' I thought to myself._

'_A werewolf. You're one of us, Leah,' Sam said. I stared at him as images passed through his mind, telling me about the legends which were apparently not legends anymore._

'_Why? Just, why?' The largest wolf's – Sam's – eyes grew hostile as he showed me images of the Cullen's. I thought that they were a lucky family. Rich, happy, and drop dead gorgeous. I got images, telling me how they were vampires._

'_No!' I thought, scrambling to my feet, panting. I couldn't believe all of this._

'_It's true. I'm so sorry, Leah.'

* * *

_

I growled as I sat down, trying to lick the blood off of my paws. Since I refused to accept food from those bloodsuckers, I had to hunt my own meals. It was their fault that I became a wolf, and yet here I was, protecting them. If it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't stand being in Sam's pack any longer, I'd still be there.

'Leah?' I looked up, startled. Seth was staring at me, his eyes full of warmth. He came up, and pressed against my muzzle. I couldn't help but feel sisterly affection for him.

'Come on, wanna race and check the perimeter?' Seth asked, a wolfish grin on his lips, showing his deadly teeth.

'You're on,' I grinned back, getting up. I was grateful for him, glad he was taking my mind off distant memories.

'No problem.' I just grinned at Seth.

'Ready to race? One...two...three...go!' Seth teased as he suddenly shot off.

'Cheat!'

'No, you just weren't paying attention.'

'Cheat.'

'Whatever you say.'

I grinned. Seth was brilliant at helping me get over the scars that Sam had left permanently on my heart.

* * *

**AN: OK, so, I'm sorry for the huuuuuuuuuuuge absence. I've just had no motivation to write. I might be continuing with Chasing Impossible Dreams, but maybe not. If I am, expect very slow updates.**

**Thank you to Emily (Arastas) for inspiring me to do this story. I love you. Therefore, this story is dedicated to her.**

**I hope you enjoyed this. It's Leah's memories at the time of Bella being pregnant. I hated BD, but it's made it rather easy to write this.**


End file.
